


【索香】你不说我怎么知道？

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: ABO verse, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 「我抑制剂用完了。」山治叼着菸，脚踩三七步，轻描淡写的说。「一个小时后我就会进入发情期，你要来帮我。」
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	【索香】你不说我怎么知道？

「我抑制剂用完了。」

山治叼着菸，脚踩三七步，轻描淡写的说。

明明是很严重的事情，他却好像只是跟索隆说船上的酒喝光了一样没什么大不了的。不，酒喝光了也很严重，换个形容…

索隆还在面无表情的满脑子跑火车时，山治又继续说了。

「一个小时后我就会进入发情期，你要来帮我。」

臭厨子你那是求人的态度吗？船上又不只我一个ALPHA，为什么来找我？我拒绝的话，你会去找别人吗？

这些问题索隆一个都没问出来。他只是『喔』了一声，看着山治转过脚跟离去。

山治是个OMEGA，这是他刚上船就告诉大家的。他毫无隐瞒，草帽海贼团的成员也从不觉得这是个问题。他很强，不仅比一般OMEGA强很多，甚至比大部分的ALPHA都强。他会定时服用抑制剂，因此就算待在一艘几乎全是ALPHA的船上，也不会对任何人造成影响。

这是山治第一次碰到抑制剂用完的情况。他在上个岛备好了足够的库存，但在前进到下个岛的途中他们却碰上了意料之外的龙捲风，害桑尼号偏离航道。等到好不容易回到原本的路线上，时间已经比原来预计的晚了两个星期。而且乔巴刚好用完了调配抑制剂的材料。

其实索隆知道山治为什么选自己。路飞是A，但他啥都不懂，在他能搞清楚下面那玩意儿怎么用之前，山治就会先被慾火烧死。罗宾是A，但山治的骑士精神不可能会允许自己为了解决发情期去麻烦女士。弗兰奇原本是A，但在他改造了自己后就变成了个四不像的A，而且他跟罗宾在一起。娜美和乌索普都是B，乔巴是驯鹿没有第二性别，布鲁克是骨头。

自己是唯一的选择。

被山治要求去帮他，说不兴奋是骗人的，索隆很早就喜欢山治了。跟AO性别无关，索隆从来没碰过跟他这么互补的人。他们做什么事都相反，却又总是能搭配得天衣无缝。他看山治不顺眼，可是又觉得他很可爱。他们的实力不相上下，让索隆从来不缺对打的对象。而且他做饭真的好吃。不管他的性别是什么，索隆都喜欢山治。他美丽，强大，是索隆憧憬中的一切。在遇见山治以前，索隆从来没有想要占有任何人。

但索隆不认为山治对自己有同样的想法。从一上船他就处处针对索隆，对他释放敌意，把他当眼中钉。如果不是这次的意外让山治走投无路，恐怕他这辈子永远不会来找索隆。而且虽然山治要他帮自己，索隆不觉得山治会希望索隆标记他。他太骄傲，就连请别人帮忙都是命令语气。他不会想被束缚的。虽然索隆就喜欢他这样。

索隆没有套子。他也不觉得这艘船上有任何人会有。希望他有办法在成结之前拔出来。要是不小心射在里面，厨子会踢死他的。

他找到因为性别特殊弗兰奇帮山治独立出来的房间，手才刚举起来还没敲下去，门就打开了，一阵浓郁的香味扑鼻而来，索隆被熏得晕头转向，裤子立刻紧了起来。

一只手从门缝伸出，把索隆扯进去。

***

索隆终究是成功在成结之前就撤出。天知道他用了多少意志力，这比他所有的训练都困难几百倍，鹰眼的试炼根本比不上。有好几次他差点没忍住，光是看厨子被快感淹没的表情就足以让他高潮。他知道ALPHA的结跟液体都能让OMEGA更舒服，舒缓得更快，发情期也可以早点结束，但为了他们之后的友谊，他不愿意冒险。

山治的发情期终于过了。索隆抱着在他怀里睡着的山治，满足的蹭蹭他的头发。趁厨子睡着，索隆在他后颈的腺体上偷舔了一口。

噢！好香好美味！

如果能咬下去一定更棒。但他不能咬。他也不能再待下去，意志力已经所剩不多，要是他兽性大发，他可没办法保证能控制得住自己。确定山治已经没事后，索隆离开了房间。

***

「我不用抑制剂了，对身体不好。」

山治叼着菸，脚踩三七步，轻描淡写的说。

「一个小时后我就会进入发情期，你要在我里面成结。」

索隆『喔』了一声，看着山治转过脚跟离去，起身到男生寝室拿置物柜里新买的套子。

***

索隆在山治体内成结了。他真想跟厨子这样相连一辈子。又趁厨子睡着时在他的腺体上舔了一口，索隆在结消退后就离开了房间。

***

「之前花的时间都太长了。」

山治叼着菸，脚踩三七步，轻描淡写的说。

「一个小时后我就会进入发情期，你要咬我的腺体。」

索隆『喔』了一声，看着山治转过脚跟离去，期待的舔了舔自己的虎牙。

***

索隆咬破了山治的腺体，两人的信息素融合在一起的瞬间，索隆真想发出咆哮。他好想把厨子占为己有，好想永久标记他，告诉世人这个厨子是他的，谁也别想碰。但他只是在山治睡着后把临时标记上的血舔干净，离开了房间。

***

「你怎么会忘记发情期的时间啊！？之前不都记得很准的吗？」索隆把山治扛在肩膀上，马不停蹄的往（他认为是）桑尼号的方向狂奔。

草帽海贼团在一个小岛靠岸了。山治按照惯例去采购食材，却被一群赏金猎人认出来。原本要当山治的搬运工，但没几步就走丢的索隆突然闻到了熟悉的味道。山治的味道。山治发情的味道！

索隆立刻往信息素传来的方向冲。除了山治，索隆还闻到了好几十个ALPHA的气息，全都在朝山治逼近。

**你们这些混蛋想对我的OMEGA干什么！？**

索隆完全没去想人家根本不是他的，发狂般的挥起三把刀，却在抵达战场后愣掉了。

「我发情了。」

他强大的OMEGA站在尸横遍野的ALPHA中间，叼着菸，脚踩三七步，轻描淡写的说。

「我得回桑尼号，你要背我去。」

索隆正想说『你不是一点事都没吗？自己走』，山治就腿一软，索隆赶紧冲过去抱住他。山治把鼻子埋在索隆颈窝中用力吸他的气味，身体抖个不停，索隆这才发现他的西装裤已经湿透了，刚才的战斗和之后的迎刃有馀完全是硬撑出来的。

索隆把山治搂进怀里，释放信息素，用自己的气息把山治整个包住。山治瘫软下来。

「厨子…妈的！」一波未平一波又起，解决掉了一票赏金猎人，却引来了海军，索隆没时间怜香惜玉了，一把将山治扛上肩膀拔腿就跑。「你怎么会忘记发情期的时间啊！？之前不都记得很准的吗？」

「我才没有忘记！是它该死的提前了！」山治捉着索隆的长袍，努力不让自己晃得太剧烈。他的屁股还在源源不绝的冒汁，只差没用喷的了。

「为什么会提前啊？你是不是乱吃了什么东西？」索隆的长袍前襟已经沾满了山治的液体，溼答答的黏在他的胸肌上。他跑步的动作也很僵硬，毕竟有个更硬的东西在两腿间乱晃。

「说什么鬼话！？我又不是路飞！说起来这都是你的错！谁叫你无论如何就是不肯标记我，才会害我被一群发骚的ALPHA围攻时突然发情！」姿势别扭，但山治仍努力抬起痠软的腿，想给这个臭绿藻一记狠踢，就算只是蹭到也好。

「我不肯标记你？你可从来没叫我标记你啊！」索隆捉住山治毫无力气朝他挥过来的脚，却差点把他弄掉。他赶紧把山治往上颠了颠。「不要乱动！」

「不动才怪！这个姿势很难受啊！顶到我的生殖腔了！」脚被捉住，山治只能用手。他捶了索隆厚实的背一拳，力道却不痛不痒。

索隆早在闻到山治的信息素时就已经硬了，生殖腔这个词更是差点让他原地爆炸。

「马上就到了，再忍一下。」这句话索隆不知道是在跟山治说还是在跟自己说。

「喂！臭绿藻你要去哪里？这里是森林啊！」山治一直面对着索隆的屁股，完全看不到他们在往哪个方向跑，直到他用馀光瞄到附近全是绿油油一片。

「囉嗦！桑尼号是这个方向。」索隆掰开一根树枝继续前进，弹回来的枝干差点打中山治，他终于忍无可忍，在索隆肩膀上挣扎起来。

「放我下去！你这混蛋路痴臭绿藻！我要去找路飞帮我… **啊！** 」一阵天旋地转，山治以为自己要被索隆摔下去，但索隆却轻轻把他放到草地上。

「 **你不准去找其他人！** 」索隆怒吼，动作却非常小心，像是怕会弄痛山治。

「为什么？我要你标记我你不肯，却又不准我去找别人，讲不讲理啊！？」山治很火大。

「你什么时候要我标记你了？」索隆困惑不已。要是厨子真的有要求过，他不可能拒绝的。

「一开始！」山治大叫。他们真的要现在聊这个？他快被情潮淹死了！「我请你帮我度过发情期！」

「那是因为你的抑制剂用完了，你只是把我当应急工具而已！」

「第一次确实是意外，但之后我要你在我里面成结，你却戴了套子！」

「你只说可以成结，又没说可以射里面！」

「那我后来要你咬我的腺体呢？」

「那不是只是为了让发情期快点结束所以想要临时标记吗？」

「啊啊啊啊！那些全都是我要你永久标记我的暗示啊！」

「这种事情不要用暗示的！」

「我才不要求你。」

「谁要你用求的了？给我直接说啊！OMEGA一生只能有一个ALPHA，这么重要的事不要乱来！」

「但ALPHA想要有几个OMEGA就可以有几个，我知道你讨厌我，但反正能爽到，干嘛在乎？」

「我才没有讨厌你， **你是我唯一想要的OMEGA！我爱你，山治！** 」

山治瞪着索隆。他整张脸都是汗水，眉头紧皱，脸色潮红，长袍被山治的液体浸湿，完美的服贴在他的肌肉上，下身还顶了个可观的帐篷，模样十分吓人。

山治眨眨眼，对着索隆举起双手。

「 **索隆，标记我。** 」

索隆朝山治扑过去。

「我想标记你好久了。」亲。

「那就快点。你再不插进来我就要死了。」吻。

「好，马上给你。」吮。

「可是我不想打野战。」舔。

「桑尼号就在附近。」啃。

「大路痴你骗谁呢？」咬。

索隆吸着山治的嘴唇，分心抽出阎魔，唰的斩下他们所处的悬崖。两人连同石块一起往下坠落，在落水的前一秒，索隆用公主抱抱起山治，跳上停在悬崖下方的桑尼号。

「我就说桑尼号在附近吧。」索隆洋洋得意的说。

「误打误撞罢了。」山治翻了个白眼，伸手到下面隔着裤子握住索隆的昂扬。「快，我不行了。」

「嘶…别抓那么用力。」

「啊咧？索隆，山治君，你们怎么会从上面下来？食材呢？」守船的娜美听到声音走出图书馆。

「有急事。」索隆头也不回的抱着山治往房间走。

「抱歉，娜美桑，没时间解释了。」

「不用解释～不用解释～」看着急匆匆离去的两人，娜美露出笑容。「山治君的房间不是那个方向。」

***

「我怀孕了。」

山治叼着没点燃的菸，脚踩三七步，轻描淡写的说。

「你要负责。」

索隆从地上起身，把山治抱进怀里。

「那就从把你的姓改成罗罗诺亚开始吧？」


End file.
